


She Lives

by Peppermint_Patty



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Volume 4 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_Patty/pseuds/Peppermint_Patty
Summary: In which Pyrrha lives and her interactions with Ozpin after he reincarnates.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	She Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still on Hiatus with CMB&B! I am still working on it and working on another fic that should be about 2 chapters long, I'm switching between the two  
> This has been sitting in my docs for a year so I thought I should finally put it to a close and post it!

Grunts and the scuffle of feet grinding on the sand occupied the clearing behind the Safe House in Haven. Punches flew and arms raised to block. A swift kick swept the young boy off his feet and fell to the ground, he was quick to get back on his feet and strike a right hook across his trainer’s face.

“Ah!” Pyrrha stumbled for a moment before quickly regaining her balance and easing into a fighting stance.

“O-oh my god! I’m so sorry! I-” Pyrrha charged at him and landed a heavy blow into his stomach which sent him flying a few feet away.

“No need to apologize.” Pyrrha chuckled as she walked over to Oscar. “You did well.” she let her aura wash over her for a moment before offering her hand and pulling the farmhand up with ease.

“Again.” She smiled, Oscar smiled back.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was night when Pyrrha found herself sitting on a red recliner sofa with a hot cup of tea in her hand and Ozpin, in Oscar’s body, sitting on the couch next to it. 

“It is so good to see you again, Miss Nikos.” Ozpin smiled softly at her.

“Likewise, Professor.” at the name Ozpin looked down at his cup.

“Please, It’s just Ozpin now. As you can see I…” he paused for a second. “I am no longer a professor or the headmaster of Beacon.” Pyrrha frowned at that.

“Is everything alright Pro… Ozpin?” Addressing the man so informally felt odd on her tongue.

“I would like to apologize, for putting you under a lot of stress during the Vytal Festival. You see I only had until the end of the Vytal Festival to continue to be the Headmaster, and I feared once I was fired from my position, I wouldn’t be able to check in on the relic hidden in the school.” he nursed his steaming mug.

Pyrrha was already forming out a sentence when Ozpin continued.

“And that putting the weight of the Fall Maiden on your shoulders, had you been given the powers via the transfer machine, I have no doubt Cinder would have done anything to get the other half, even if it means killing a child.” He paused. “Pyrrha I am so sorry for putting your life at risk.

“I heard you’ve fought Cinder, had Ruby been even a half-second too late and not activate her eyes when she did, you wouldn’t be here.”

Pyrrha placed her mug on the coffee table and stared at the man in a child’s body for a moment before she spoke.

“If you’re asking for forgiveness, then I'm afraid that your request is futile.” she paused to catch his eye, “Because there’s nothing to forgive. You gave me a choice and I took it, you didn’t force this on me, you gave me time to think about it, I will not lie that it didn’t put extra stress on me, Professor. We both know that if you had the time, then you would have waited until I graduated. I knew the risk of taking the power, and if I could do it all over again, I would.”

She stared into hazel eyes for another moment, for a second she thought she saw something glaze over his eyes. She gave him a soft smile before picking up her mug and took a sip. 

"I.. Thank you... You're truly brave." Ozpin said quietly as he relaxed into the couch cushion.

“Thank you. Though I have to say, you are too.” Pyrrha sipped her tea.  


They sat in comfortable silence. Beacon may have fallen, Ozpin might have died that night and his students had lost part of themselves or scattered in the winds, but while things aren’t the greatest, they could be worse, and he’s just glad Pyrrha is still alive.


End file.
